


In Conversation With... [AUDIO]

by Lockedinjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Interview, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7187057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An interview with two of our stalwart fandom writers, 221b_hound and AtlinMerrick.<br/>Just what it says on the box!</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Conversation With... [AUDIO]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/gifts), [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/gifts).



> I had the marvellous good fortune to be able to meet up with 221b_hound and AtlinMerrick in Melbourne last month and they granted me an interview. The sound quality is not all that it could be - a bit echo-y but clear, for all that. I've tried to cut out the majority of the cackling and tangent flying from all of us and I think we all sound pretty coherent and passably intelligent in the end, praise be!  
> These women are absolutely fantastic - kind, generous, inclusive, screamingly funny, highly intelligent and utterly engaged with the world around them. This must be why they write intelligent, engaging and funny stories!  
> Thank you, ladies, I had a ball. You're gorgeous.
> 
> This begins a week of Atlin and Hound - Tuesday to Thursday will be the next three of Atlin's "Little boy" stories and Friday will be the next in Hound's Unkissed series, 'Unimpressed'. Woo Hoo!!
> 
> Some links that are mentioned... (I'm rubbish at these - just copy and paste them into your browser!)
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/383020/chapters/626541
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/691284/chapters/1270251
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/improbablepress/
> 
> http://www.narrellemharris.com/
> 
> https://www.amazon.com/Adventure-Colonial-Boy-Narrelle-Harris/dp/099351362X/ref=tmm_pap_swatch_0?_encoding=UTF8&qid=&sr=
> 
> https://www.amazon.com/Sherlock-Holmes-John-Watson-Night/dp/0993513603/ref=pd_sim_14_1?ie=UTF8&dpID=511otGrNrvL&dpSrc=sims&preST=_AC_UL160_SR104%2C160_&refRID=4BB4FA47ZE3VM2FBXCMP
> 
> https://www.amazon.com/Sherlock-Holmes-John-Watson-Partnership/dp/1780927207/ref=pd_bxgy_14_img_2?ie=UTF8&refRID=FY0630W908R0PK1Y667K
> 
> I can truly recommend all three of the books showcased above, they are all cracking good reads and it seems to me that, given all that these ladies gift to us on a weekly basis - that's the free stuff, gratis, no charge - the very least I could do was buy the ones that were published officially! (And oh my word, I can't WAIT for the release of "God Save The Queen"!!)


End file.
